


ideal

by chosuiri



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, no beta we die like Glenn, two idiots try to propose at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: With plans to go all out for their fourth anniversary of being together, Percival decides it's finally the time to pop the question.Apparently Vane had the same idea.--Or, two idiots try to propose to each other as a surprise and it's just as chaotic as it sounds.
Relationships: Percival/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	ideal

**Author's Note:**

> chaotically written during finals bc i don’t feel like studying but don’t worry i only finished it after i was done with finals. Also grinding to spark christmas seruel. so not worth it. friendship ended with seruel 
> 
> so i’ll probably start on my promare au over the break ! this is a test run of the sweet vanepercy dynamic so i can actually nail their characterization. this is my first gbf fic so uh. haha? sorry if they seem ooc
> 
> Modern au, occupations left kind of vague but here’s some dumb idiots in love. percival is rich . vane is just a dude but he has a lot of love.

_Everything’s been prepared._ Percival thinks to himself, confidently combing his fingers through his hair as he slicks it back like usual, but shakes slightly when he hears his phone go off. A bit annoyed, he raises his wrist to check the text on his smartwatch to check who’s the sender, if it was his brother he would probably just ignore it. He’s not going to take any advice from him, honestly.

Instead, Vane’s name with the puppy emoji shows up, and immediately Percival reaches for his phone instead. Seems like Vane finally responded to his text from earlier.

He doesn’t know why he agreed to that so easily. At least it’s still early in the day, so he had time to move things around. At the same time, Percival is quite aware he’s the one that sets up a lot of their dates, so sometimes he should let Vane have the spotlight in setting it all up. Home dates aren’t bad. Sometimes. He can still propose, but he supposes they’ll have less of an audience than he originally thought. It probably would be for the better, considering how much of a blathering fool Vane is when it comes to emotions and “tears of joy”. He lets out a sigh, and gets to work on delaying all the arrangements for the proposal. He had a feeling something was going to entirely screw up like they got stranded on the roof of the restaurant, anyway. He’ll leave that for another time _after_ they’re engaged.

* * *

When Percival showed up at Vane’s apartment, he wasn’t expecting to see his boyfriend in tears when Vane opens the door. “Percyyy! I’m sorry again for making you cancel the reserva--”

“It’s fine, you idiot,” Percival snaps at first, but pauses slightly as he realizes that he _really_ needs to stop sounding so angry when he’s not. He coughs, and tries to speak again in a softer tone, “I mean…. It’s fine, Vane. It was really no problem. We can go another time.” He looks at Vane’s attire, noting the slick beige apron with a minimalist design-- only a touch of Percival’s flair with a single strawberry on the pocket. It’s oddly kept spotless, despite Percival assuming that Vane’s tears would be because he royally fucked up something in the kitchen. “So you don’t have to keep crying, you know?”

Vane sniffles, inhaling hard to stop the snot from running or something like that. “Ahahaha… I just got a little sentimental while cooking dinner. It’s our anniversary, you know? I thought it was gonna be like last year where I just cooked for us at home.”

“No, I…” Percival turns slightly, his cheeks burning as _really_ , he hated admitting to things, “I wanted to keep it a surprise. It’s not a big deal, I just let the restaurant know that we’re going next week instead during the holidays.”

That has Vane brightening up completely, beaming as he stops his seemingly endless sobbing as he ushers Percival in. “I’m still not done with everything yet, there’s still the cheesecake in the oven-- oops, I mean--”

“So you wanted to surprise me too?” Percival acknowledges with a small smile, entering Vane’s apartment with shutting the door behind him. He shrugs off his coat, hanging it on the rack.

Vane laughs, just like he always does, “Of course, Percy! I can’t have you be the only one surprising me with stuff all the time. You _know_ I don’t have as much money as you--”

“Well, obviously.” Percival smirks as he unties his scarf, cascading it over his coat on its hanger. 

Vane simply laughs again before catching Percival off-guard with a tight embrace and a peck on the cheek, leaving Percival a complete blushing mess. Vane reluctantly pulls away, but smiles again, “you know the deal, Percy! Make yourself comfortable!”

“Right-- hey, wait, where’s Lancelot’s dog? Isn’t that the reason we’re stuck at home?” Percival squints, realizing that there hasn’t actually been any barking ever since Percival came to Vane’s apartment. The few times he’s met Lancelot’s dog, Percival has been completely slobbered over and bombarded by the golden retriever. It resembled Vane so much it was ridiculous… maybe the dog is the reason that Lancelot was so willing to let go of his childhood friend so easily. Not like Percival exactly stole him, anyway. Regardless, Percival had made a point to avoid the dog since he was quite fond of messing up Percival’s hair, in particular. 

“Wait, you actually miss him?” Vane shouts from the kitchen, “Ahaha, did you think I was lying about it?”

“It was a pretty bad excuse, but I figured you had a good reason.” Percival returns with a sigh. Rather than just sitting in the living room in front of the TV, Percival comes around to stand by the kitchen counter, curious on what Vane was whipping up for them. He recognizes the soup that Vane made for him when Percival got sick. It’s such a cute sentiment that it makes his heart swell, just a bit. “You wanted to prove yourself or something? I guess luxurious dates aren’t really your thing.”

“I don’t mind them! They’re fun, Percy,” Vane answers absentmindedly, stirring the soup and bobbing his head up and down as he squats down to check the oven again. Finally realizing that Percival has made his way over to the kitchen, he blinks and flashes him a smile. “Want to watch me cook, Percy?”

Percival simply keeps staring, adjusting his sweater as he tries to hover over around the soup, but Vane gently swats him away. “Watching only!”

Percival rolls his eyes, but reluctantly resigns from his curiosity. “So. The dog?”

“At Lancey’s place, of course!”

“So that was a _total_ lie!” Percival retorts, shaking his head. His frown turns into a slight smile as he laughs at the irony, “but I want to be the only one you have your attention on tonight, anyway.”

“O...Oh!” Vane stammers, his cheeks flushing slightly at Percival’s words-- making Percival swell with pride. “R-Right. Hahaha! Good thing I was lying! I wanted us to be all alone for tonight, since y’know… it’s special.”

“Makes sense,” Percival nods, musing at how he’ll change the plans for next year. “I’ll consider that for next year."

“No problem, Percy!” Vane grins, eyes widening as the timer on his phone goes off, signalling that his cake was done. “And that’s it!” He hums to himself as he takes the cake out of the oven. “Now, I’ll let that cool! Hahaha, Percy, I got some really nice strawberries from the grandma next door! Wanna decorate it with me?”

Percival stays silent, but eventually he nods. “I’ll make it the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen,” he says, which Vane only snorts at.

Percival is anxious to go ahead and do it now, but Vane stops him by patting his head, “hey, we have to let it cool first, Percy. Let’s eat first, okay?”

“Fine,” Percival concedes, eyes shining slightly at the prepared plates Vane had on the side, and his lips curve into another smile. Seems like Vane tried to up the presentation today to make up for it. It’s clumsily done, but Percival knows that it’ll taste fairly good. Average-- well, who’s he kidding. He’s come to find Vane’s cooking the tastiest in the world, but his pride gets in his way before he truthfully admits it. 

Vane smiles, picking them both up and migrating them over to their dinner table, which Vane decorated with a vase filled with a tastefully arranged bouquet. Percival raises an eyebrow at how it was done, and wondered if Vane enlisted someone else help him with that. Something else pops up at him.

“Is this a _birthday_ candle?” Percival asks incredulously, eyeing the gaudily sparkling candle in the shape of the number “4” pops out at him, and _actually_ , Percival can tell that it’s been used before. Now that he thinks about it, it was probably from Arthur’s 14th birthday when Vane made the cake for the kid from the sports team he coached for. Percival couldn’t remember what it was, but Vane had forced him to attend some of the games acting as a volunteer. Maybe it was baseball? Soccer? Vane was surprisingly proficient in all sports. Percival only kept up with fencing and track during his school years, so he found that impressive. 

Vane only laughs, placing the plates on the table and walking back to retrieve the lighter. “I knew you’d notice. I… don’t actually have any of those fancy candles here? I gave them to the grandma next door since she seemed to like them more, so all I had was this from Arthur’s birthday.”

Percival stays silent, only staring at the birthday candle as his lips curve into a small smile.

“It also worked since it’s our fourth anniversary?” Vane quickly supplements, “hahaha… if it’s a problem, I’ll go out and get some better candles. Or we can just get rid of it altogether!”

Percival blinks in disbelief, “Well, seems like you’re getting candles for Christmas from now on.”

“Whoa, like the fancy scented ones? I don’t mind, actually!” Vane grins in response, chuckling still as he glances over to the number “4” candle sitting pathetically on the candle holder. Vane sets it upright, having it lean against the elegant handle of the holder.

“That’s dangerous,” Percival sighs, “but yes, the scented ones. We can pick some out next weekend. You can put this on the cake later, but do _not_ use this as your attempt at romantic lighting. Our atmosphere is fine.”

“But Percy,” Vane protests, to what Percival suspects is his lack of self-esteem kicking in, “I… I wanted to--”

“Hmph. I think both you and me know that it doesn’t have to be perfect,” Percival says softly, “let’s just eat. It’s, well… uh… cute that you’re trying so hard, though.”

That perks Vane back right up, and suddenly he looks at Percival as if his tail is wagging, “Percy! You’re being honest!”

“Alright, puppy, let’s go ahead and eat already. I want to decorate the cake,” Percival flushes in response, and sits down in the chair with a plate laid in front of it. “You still have the wine from last time, right?”

“I do!” Vane is quick to say, “actually, I got some nice champagne if you’d prefer that?”

“Champagne? Bring it.”

* * *

Vane pops the champagne bottle open, only after Percival spends like ten minutes analyzing the bottle’s labels. “Percy, you’re really into this.”

“It’s only natural,” Percival smiles confidently, taking the bottle again from Vane and gracefully pours it into the glasses Vane brought over. He sets the bottle back down, and eyes the specs again. “Hm. Seems like you got a pretty good brand, Vane. You picked this out?”

“I remembered that you liked this brand,” Vane offers, “hope it’s worth the splurge?”

“Did I mention that?” Percival blinks, but shrugs as he smirks and raises his glass in the air, “well then, cheers to our anniversary and our relationship, Vane. I hope you consider staying by my side in the near future.”

“Of course, Percy-- Percival!” Vane returns earnestly, his cheeks reddening by the second, but he brings up his own glass to clink against Percival’s. “Cheers to us! I love you, Percy!”

“Oh… l-I love you too…” Percival trails off in embarrassment, but shakes it off as he brings the glass of champagne to his lips and takes a long sip. It goes down smoothly, and easily appeals to Percival’s tastes. “Your taste has improved. This is some fine champagne.”

“Hahaha, isn’t it? I did pretty good!” Vane exclaims triumphantly, and starts to hum between bites of his food. “Annnd my cooking?”

“Good,” Percival answers without missing a beat, “have I not told you?”

“You have, I just wanted to hear it again.”

“You’re getting cheeky,” Percival rolls his eyes, “please, you’d give me a headache if you got Lancelot’s mischievous streak.”

“Lancey’s? Never!” Vane sputters, “we may have spent all that time together, but it’s not like he completely rubbed off on me.”

Percival snorts, “and I thank the heavens for that.”

* * *

“Hmmm…” Percival strokes his chin as he adjusts the strawberry’s position on the cake for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. “This isn’t working.”

“Percy, you should accept that it’s not going to be per--” Vane gets interrupted by a quick kiss on the lips, “hey!”

“Not now,” Percival goes right back to his arrangement of the strawberries on the cake. “I mean, it has to look good. I need to flex on Lancelot.”

“You don’t,” Vane grumbles, “I already finished cleaning up everything else while you were doing this, so…”

Percival sharply inhales, and then finally nods. “Fine, if you insist. I’m going to the bathroom for a bit and then I’ll look at this with fresh eyes. Don’t move anything.”

“Aye, aye, Percy!” Vane mock-salutes as he watches Percival walk off, and then launches into his own proposal plan in the meantime.

* * *

Percival adjusts his hair while looking straight into the bathroom mirror, smoothing the stray hairs back into place. His clothes haven’t been too disheveled, thankfully, so he’s in decent shape to pop the question. He pats his body to find where he put the ring, smiling to himself as he grasps the box in his pocket. Perfect. He’ll just do it after he’s done with decorating the cake and while they’re eating. It’ll be all good.

Although, when he walks out of the bathroom, he notices that there was no longer the light at the end of the hallway. He squints at the strange change in circumstances, Percival takes out his phone and turns on the flashlight. He’d rather not slip and trip on something just because he was too confident in his ability at navigating Vane’s apartment in the dark. (Really, when he stayed over, he mainly only traveled between the bedroom and the bathroom…) He finally reaches the makeshift dining room, and he lets out an audible groan when he notices the single birthday candle illuminated in the darkness, and the fact that Vane moved some of the strawberries around!

“Sorry for moving stuff, Percy, but… come closer.” Vane apologizes, grabbing him by the shoulder. 

Percival lets out a low laugh, but allows his boyfriend to guide him over to the table as he turns off the flashlight on his phone and puts it away. “And what’s that sparkling over there?”

“That’s why we have to go look,” Vane insists, bringing the two of them closer to the cake. Upon reaching the table, Percival’s eyes rest on the gorgeous golden ring featuring a ruby shaped as a flame.

“Vane…” Percival whispers, his heart rate accelerating as he realizes what’s happening here. Maybe _that’s_ why Vane was stressing out so much. He had the same idea as him to propose.

Vane laughs sheepishly, “I really do want to stay by your side for the rest of our lives. I want to grow old together, Percy, and I know we can’t really have kids, but maybe I’ll try to adopt Arthur. I want to cook for you everyday, and maybe you’ll like my cooking way better than those five star restaurants you take us to all the time! And… well, I was just thinking we should get marr--”

Percival silently takes out the box from his own pocket, and grabs Vane’s hand. He places the box in his hand, and takes all he can to hold back his tears. Despite trying to do that, this ultimately fails and Percival lets a tear escape. “Your cooking is different from the five star restaurants. Those are for special occasions… yours is… something I’d want to eat everyday.”

“Percy!” Vane exclaims, but blinks as he notices the box in his hand.

“Open it.”

Vane dumbly nods, but follows his suggestion and opens it, to see a shiny golden ring with the prettiest diamond he’s seen, along with sapphires embedded in the band. “W-Wait…”

“I was planning to propose today too, idiot,” Percival retorts, but lovingly, “I want you to be by my side always as well..”

Percival pauses, and then quickly adds, “I guess we can try to adopt Arthur. He already acts like your kid anyway. You even used the goddamn candle from his birthday here.” He lets out a laugh, taking the ring out of the cake, licking the cream off of it before sliding it on his ring finger.

Vane flushes, and takes the ring out of the box and puts it on his own figure. “So… that’s a yes right, Percy?”

“It is,” Percival returns, “there can be nothing more ideal… but I see that you did everything just to have you be first, huh. We’re going through my previous proposal plans next weekend.”

Vane beams, “that sounds like a deal, Percy!”

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoy! please cry over vanepercy and sieglovale with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SAVlORKING)! 
> 
> lancelot is not alone he is holding my hand
> 
> i have a lot of feelings for 4kishi and i do have a full modern au for them. so i really want to write door dash siegfried au but i dont think anyone's ready for it yet
> 
> also yes arthur is vanepercy's kid i don't make the rules


End file.
